An Adventure of My Own
by A Scribbler
Summary: An epic adventure, theres mistrust and romance, flying in space. From OC POV: I've just moved to America where I come across a green neighbour, a big headed friends and bunch of other characters, but whose side do I choose to be on in the end?
1. Chapter 1: Encounters of the Green Kind

So far so... good? Yeah right, just because you make who knows how many hours on a plane and in cars without any arguments hardly counts as 'good'. I love America don't get me wrong, but I never wanted to move here. I liked Wales. I liked how no one but a Welsh person knew where in the U.K it was. Even the practically constant rainy weather, it was home. This was... this was strange. Now strange wasn't a problem for me, I loved the weird and wonderful but this was a different kind of strange. I didn't like it.

"Amy, why not go next door and meet some of the neighbours?" Mum offered, "You might meet a friend."

"Hmmm, sure..." I mumbled, tying my jacket around my waist and heading towards the door, hoping around the now emptied boxes littered everywhere.

"Oh, I've made a few fairy-cakes," she smiled weakly "Your sisters not feeling too good and she needs to catch up on her girl-scout sales, try and sell a few? Maybe meet someone nice?"

I nodded and placed the container in my bag. 'Fairy-cakes', we're in the U.S now, they're called muffins or cup-cakes. I was still getting used to calling my jeans 'pants'. Weird was the lingo here. Not to mention, why was I stuck doing my sisters dirty work? I don't care if she was just 7, she wanted to join girl-scouts she can cope with the tasks given! Whatever, what good was moaning going to do? Let's get this over with...

It was a nice enough afternoon, the sun setting warmly over the street, sorry, side-walk. I looked around; each house was pretty much exactly the same. Which one shall I try first? I sighed, this was going to be...fun...

Hang on, hello... One house, directly next door was different. Sticking out like a sore-thumb, how did I miss that? This house was green with a purple pointed roof. Giant gnomes around my height grinned eerily back at me, one or two flamingos stood guard by the white fence, a flag waved in the warm breeze claiming that "I Heart Earth!". Um... okay, and was that a men's toilet door in place of a front door? Seriously, how did I miss this? Well, gawping at it won't get me anywhere. These seemed like my kind of people! I hoisted my bag back up to my shoulder and took a breath. Here goes...

I strode up to the door and knocked. I jumped as a muffled cry of "INTRUDER!" sounded on the other side, was it me or did that sound kinda robotic? Impressive security system, I've gotta say. Was a camera going to pop out somewhere or voice recognition?

No. The door creaked open to reveal a large and pretty bare living room. A TV stood at one side of the room while a sofa stood at the other, a painting of a wide-eyed monkey hung on the wall, staring at me. At first, it looked like I was alone, but something brushed against my legs. I hopped to the side and looked down in shock. What the hell?

A little... dog, maybe? Stared up at me. He could have been a Jack Russell, or maybe some kind of spaniel, to be honest, I had no idea the thing was bright green! I've heard of people dying their animals different colours, but this was so random, I loved it! I stooped down and tickled it under its chin, its head twitched with delight.

"Hello, gorgeous, you're a funny little pup aren't you?" I cooed.

"MEOW!" it groaned, grinning with its tongue hanging out.

I paused, "So you're a cat?"

It tilted its head to the side before shaking its head and started barking.

"So you're just a clever dog?"

It nodded.

"Ah, right, sorry." Hang on, I'm talking to a green mewing dog! What the hell?

I noticed it was nuzzling at my bag, it could probably smell the cakes inside. Well, one wouldn't hurt. I unzipped my bag and pulled out one with lots of sprinkles.

"Here you go."

It jumped forward and grabbed the cake from my hand and then gripped my wrist with its free paw. It was dragging me into the house. Wow he was strong for a little guy. Wait, a god was pulling my by its paws into a weird house, this wasn't right, even I knew that!"

"Wait, wait, no I'm not allowed inside! Where's your master? No, stop, please!"

I tripped and landed on my stomach, making it all the easier for him to drag me inside. The door slammed shut behind me. The dog stopped and turned to look back at me. I noticed the big silver tag hanging around its neck; it kinda looked like a zip.

"Okay, thank you, but I've got to go now, okay, pup?"

"GIR!" it growled at me.

I jumped to my feet and started backing away, "Okay, okay, easy boy..."

It started pulling at it's tag, poor thing it's going to hurt itself! Wait, why was the tag travelling along its stomach? Please say all guts aren't going to spill out! More silver, and... blue? What the hell is this? The green coat pealed away and fell to the floor. It made my skin crawl, this was disturbed! I backed away further, my back hitting the cold wall. Beneath the fur coat, or was that a costume, or... whatever it was. There was a silver and blue being, a robotic figure with large blue eys and a small antenna on its head. It grinned at me and sang in its shrill voice.

"No cake-lady! Me GIR!" it started hoping from one foot to the other, getting closer before it started nuzzling its cold, metal face against my hand "Any more cake? I miss the cup-cake!"

Oh. My. God.

"Meet Master cake-lady! Master wants the cakie too!"

It grabbed my hand and dragged me across the room towards the kitchen. There was a toilet in the kitchen, what kind of house was this? The robot, dog, thing... GIR it called itself, jumped into the toilet and flushed. He vanished with a echoing cry of glee. I was free. Do I run, or follow? Every muscle in my body told me to run, leave the cakes and dive under my bed and pray. But... I could never resist a chance of adventure.

I peered into the toilet bowl and cringed. No, I should go, what was wrong with me? But, a green dog that was a robot, a massive house that stands out a mile away, surely there was something else to this. I had to find out what. No one would believe me otherwise.

With a deep breath, I climbed into the toilet and flushed. I expected to feel wet, or spin at least, but it was just like being in an elevator. I travelled straight down into a dark and metallic room filled with computer screens and machines I had never seen before. Writing was scribbled everywhere in languages I couldn't understand. Wow, was this some sort of secret military or government base? I was in so much trouble if it was! But even if it wasn't, I was still in trouble!

"Cakie!"

The robot jumped at me from the shadows, causing me to fall onto my rear. It hugged me with great strength and knocked the air out of me. It was a really cuddly thing despite it's solid and somewhat unfamiliar exterior.

"GIR!"

I jumped and let out an accidental whimper. The robot slid from me and saluted to a figure in the darkness. This voice was harsher and held more authority it seemed. I froze. Was this the 'master'?

"What had you done, GIR?" it snarled.

Out of the darkness, a pair of bright pink eyed narrowed in my direction. A shadow of a three fingered hand flickered into view along with what looked like two feeler things at the top of its head, its green head! I let out a cry for help, but no one would hear me here. I was doomed, I should have gone home.

"Please, I'm sorry I just - "

"I don't want excuses," it claimed, menacingly, "I want you out of the lab of the ALMIGHTY ZIM!"

"Z-Zim? Is that your name?"

It hesitated, "Heh? No no! I'm... It's none of your business filthy hyooman!"

Why did it sound so worried? Was I intimidating it? More like he was scaring the crap out of me!

"If I'm a filthy human... does that mean you're _not_ human?"

"DO NOT QUESTION ME!"

"Okay I'm sorry! Just - Just tell me the way out and I'll leave you alone, yeah?"

Its pink eyes narrowed, I heard a small sound that I could only describe as air blowing through a tube, then a sharp pain in my neck. I cried out in pain and collapsed back to the floor. The room was spinning and fading into darkness. The last thing I remember seeing was its green lipped, wry smile.

My eyes snapped open, I gasped from the throbbing pain still in my neck. I dabbed it gingerly with my fingers and pulled out a syringe about three inches long. What the hell happened back there? He drugged me? What did he do to me after I passed out? My skin crawled and I felt bile rise at the back of my throat. I had to get out of here, I had to - No, wait, I was back in my room? In my pyjamas? That green creep undressed me? I felt so violated!

I jumped as my door creaked open.

"Hey, sweetie, you okay?"

"Mum! How did I get here? I was visiting the neighbours and - "

"Calm down, hun, you came back about an hour ago saying that you were too tired for food, you did seem a bit dream-like."

"No I passed out next door, they-he-it- "

"Okay, okay, calm down!" Mum hushed "Clearly the move has been stressful on you so try and get some sleep, you've got school in the morning."

But - "

Too late, she was gone. I rubbed the sore spot on my neck and stood up and walked across the room to shut the curtains. Oh crap, there was the house. A circular window faced me directly. I could see a shadow, staring back at me. It noticed I was looking and dived out of the way. I clamped my hand over my mouth to stop a scream and forced the curtains closed before diving back into bed. It knew where I lived! It drugged me! Oh hell no, it so messed with the wrong person!


	2. Chapter 2: Skool and the BigHead

I looked up at the building that was clearly labelled 'Skool' and sighed. Was this the systems attempt at 'getting down with da kidz' or something? Whatever, lets try and get through this. Was it me, or was everyone a little short around here. I mean, not by much but I was al least a good four inches taller than everyone. Great, let the jokes begin!

I made my to my new classroom and found that everyone was already sat down. I jumped as an old woman slithered from her desk and stood in front of me, sneering. Her name on the desk read 'Ms. Bitters'. Surely she wasn't that bad?

"Nice of you to join us, now why don't you tell us about yourself before clamping that mouth shut for the next skool year!" she turned to the class "Class! This is out new exchange student from the U.K, LISTEN UP!"

Everyone snapped their heads up in unison, all eyes on me, perfect. I held my hands behind my back to stop them shaking and took a breath.

"Um, hi everyone. I'm Amy, I'm from Wales and if you don't know where that is then... imagine England is a house, Wales would be the little conservatory attached to the side." pause for laughs, there was none, okay, "Um, I hope we can be friends and... yeah thanks for having me."

"That was horrible, Amy, now go sit down in the front row." Ms. Bitters droned, wow what an appropriate name.

I saw too seats, one closest to the door and another one away from the window next to a boy with the weirdest hair I've ever seen. It looked kind of like a lightning bolt, or maybe a scythe? Well, this room smelled horrible and it was worse in the corridor so by the window it was. The boy looked up at me with surprised eyes behind his glasses; I smiled back and set up my things. I think he returned the smile, but I was distracted by another late comer walking through the door. My jaw dropped in shock.

This boy also has weird dark hair, and unnaturally large blue eyes. His black gloved hands only had three fingers each and... he was green. I squeak escaped my and his eyes snapped in my direction. They widened and his jaw dropped, revealing a pointed, worm-like tongue.

"Cake-lady?" he cried, jumping back.

The boy next to me darted his eyes in suspicion from me to the green boy.

"Zim, you know the new student?" Ms. Bitters snapped.

"No, no! I was merely commenting on... DO NOT QUESTION ME!"

Well, he gave himself away now. It was definitely the same person. The sore on my neck throbbed, oh I was so going to get him for this!

What seemed like forever, and writing the word 'doom' about a million times, it was finally lunch. I made my way to the cafeteria and grabbed a burger. I saw the green-guy, Zim, sitting alone at the back. I made my way over and gave one of my most welcoming smiles, kill them with kindness so they say. He eyed me suspiciously.

"Hi, look, I know we got off on the wrong foot yesterday but, here." I put a cup-cake on the table, "I'll forget about it and everything I saw, including you stabbing me in the neck, if we can, start over?"

"I do not need your peace offering, worm-baby, and you didn't see anything out of the ordinary at the perfectly normal house of ZIM!"

I nodded, "Sure I didn't... and if you don't want the cake give it to your 'dog'." I used my fingers for air quotes, "I just figured we're neighbours now so, maybe you could be my first friend here?"

His eye twitched, I think my job was done. It wasn't in my nature to threaten someone, so maybe trying to make best of the situation was good enough. The awkwardness started to grow so I could tell this wasn't going anywhere. I turned away, waving at him and started looking for a place to sit. Nowhere, brilliant. This was starting to feel so welcoming already. I travelled along the tabled, receiving odd looks of disapproval and irritation. Clearly the new girl wasn't wanted. That's fine, let them be like that.

I was about to give up and sit outside instead when a figure moved in next to me. It was the boy I was sitting next to in class. Wow, that was some trench-coat he had there, like a shadow.

"Hi, Dib Membrane." he held out his hand.

I eyed him for a moment before returning the handshake, "Amy, hi."

"Want to sit with us?" he offered.

"Us?"

"Me and my sister." he nodded behind him towards a girl with purple hair playing on a game consol.

"Sure, thanks." I grinned, following him, I didn't want to sound mean, but he had a really big head!

"Amy, this is my little sister, Gaz. Gaz, this is Amy."

She didn't even look up, but she seemed really into her game so I let it go.

"Nice, Game-Slave 2, have you reached the level with the vampire pigs yet?"

She paused and glanced at me "Of course, and you know of this because?"

"My uncle works for the developers in the U.K, he gave me a memory stick with a few hidden levels if you want to borrow it sometime?"

She smirked with approval, before glaring at her brother "She's of use to me, don't mess this up with your weirdness." And with that, she went back to her game.

"Um, impressive." Dib mumbled.

"Thanks."

Did he just blush? I started eating as not to embarrass him. I noticed he kept glancing over towards Zim's table.

"So," he cleared his throat, "How do you know Zim and what do you know about him?"

I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously, "I moved in next door to him yesterday and went around to say hi. But, things kind of took a turn for the worse."

"How so?" Dib asked, leaning across the table not to miss a detail.

"Well his 'dog' dragged me into the house and down into some sort of lab thing and turned out to be a robot, then Zim showed up and tranquilized me." I pointed to the red lump on my neck.

"You've seen the dog _and_ the labs? How?"

"Cake believe it or not. Wait, how do you know about them?"

He arched an eyebrow and smirked, "I know a heck of a lot more than that."

"Go on..."

"You're not going to call me crazy or anything are you?"

"Only if you don't make any British jokes?" I challenged.

"Deal. Well, you see the thing is, Zim is actually an - "

He was interrupted by a very familiar cake hitting him right in the middle of his brow, knocking him backwards off of his chair. A cruel laugh echoed behind me. I span around to see this Zim glaring down at us.

"Insolent Dib-monkey, you think you can convince anyone about me, when I am so clearly normal?"

"Normal like your dog?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Yes, just like my dog!"

"Your dogs robitic." I smirked.

"He- It, agh, CURSE YOU!" he yelled, "You dare to challenge me, the almighty ZIM?"

I stood up to my full height which was al least a foot taller than him and smiled sweetly, "I do dare, and I'll enjoy the challenge too."

His eye twitched. He sneered and turned away, as he left he called over his shoulder "You shall not here the last of the amazing ZIM!"

"I hope not!" O called back, "You seem like such an interesting person!" I didn't mean to sound sarcastic, but there was truth in my words too.

I rushed to the other side of the table and helped Dib to his feet and brushed the crumbs from his glasses. I noticed that almost no one had turned around at the series of shouts from out side of the cafeteria. Was it that they genuinely didn't notice or maybe they were used to this.

"I'm guessing you and Zim don't see eye to eye?" I asked, smiling.

"He's my arch-nemesis." he explained, brushing himself down, "That alien is going to get what's coming to him soon, I know it!"

"Wait, alien?"

He sighed, "Suppose this is where you call me crazy now isn't it?"

For a moment, I thought about it. But then again, "No, it would actually explain a lot."

"You believe me? Why? No one believes me?" his arms dropped to his sides and eyes widened.

I shrugged, "It's better to believe that then submit to insanity, right? So, what else do you know about him?"

Dib stared at me in shock. Did people really find that hard to believe? I mean, the guy was green, he had three fingers, he wasn't eating anything, he had a green dog which turned out to be a robot and he never referred to a human as anything but an insult! Maybe I was just gullible, but which one was going to be more interesting? Dib shook himself and cleared his throat.

"Tell you what, after school, do you want to come to my house? I cans how you everything you want to know about the alien."

He waited for my answer. Now I was once again faced with the conflicting emotions that I had felt yesterday about following the dog/robot. I should say no and try to find some normal, less 'eccentric' people to hang around with, but the sense of adventure and mystery was calling to me. I was terrible for curiosity, and this wasn't helping. I chewed my lip in thought before answering.

"Sure, sounds like a plan." It was the size of a car that head!


	3. Chapter 3: Truth and Alliance

I text my mum saying that I was going over a friends house, she was thrilled, of course. But if she knew that he was some sort of paranormal investigator with a vendetta against a boy who may just be an alien who lives next door... well, some things were better left unsaid. Dib lead me back to his house which turned out to be about two streets away from mine. Looks like we picked the perfect neighbourhood to move into.

We went inside and went up to his bedroom. There were computers and files everywhere, a few with a symbol of an eyeball on the front. I knew that symbol all too well.

"So you're parents aren't home much?" I asked, trying to make conversation while he tried to hide the messy state of his room.

"Well, my dad works a lot at the labs, he's a scientist, and my mom... well, she's not around..."

Me and my big mouth, "I'm sorry, I'm really nosy sometimes..."

"Forget it, it's fine."

Okay, try something new. "How long have your eyeballs been swollen?"

He tripped and nearly dropped a pile of papers he was carrying, "A few years now, and are yours, you know, swollen?"

I smirked at his awkwardness, "Yeah, but I don't get involved very often, they rarely find anything interesting. I'm unknown, if you get my drift."

He tilted his head, "You're Agent Unknown?"

I nodded, "Unknown no more it seems. I was thinking of quitting anyway, the only person who takes it seriously is this nut job called Mothman."

He coughed and shifted uneasily from foot to foot, "Uh, I'm that 'nut job'..."

Brilliant, I was on a role today! "I am so sorry!"

"Nah forget it, it's true though, I am the only one who takes it seriously."

"So all those calls and notices about aliens, they were about Zim?"

He nodded and pulled out an abnormally thick file filled with pictures and notes, "Yep, and here's the evidence."

Dib explained everything to me in great detail, normally I get irritated when people drone on and on about the same thing for ages but, this time I actually found it fascinating. It turns out that Zim is of an alien race called 'Irkens' from the planet 'Irk', he came here with intentions to take over the planet to please his leaders called the 'Tallest' and that he is allergic to water and meat. Not to mention his brain and memory drive is in his PAK which he can't live without and on his planet, authority is determined by height.

"Is that why he finds me intimidating?" I asked.

"It could be, we can use that!"

"We?" I repeated, smiling.

He blushed and started examining the carpet, "Well, you know, we're both in the same organisation and we both want to find out more...so..."

"So you want me to help you with your research?"

He paused and wouldn't make eye contact. I thought that I'd try and help him out. I reached across grabbed his hand, he looked surprised but let me carry on. I formed our hands into a handshake pose and nodded.

"I would be honoured. Partner."


	4. Chapter 4: Over time and Mistrust

It had been over a month since I had moved to the U.S. I had never imagined the things happening that had happened. One minute I was a small town girl living in a American suburb and the next I was assisting my new best friend/partner in paranormal investigations against an alien hell bent on taking over the world. It was amazing. I had managed to plant spy cameras in Zims base, converse with the robot minion and even learnt to control a ship that Dib kept in his garage! I was having the time of my life and I was learning so much from it! I wondered when we were going to present our findings to the eyeballs, but I guess we needed more proof first. I had to admit, Zim could be very good with covering his tracks. But nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

I left Dib at his house and arranged to meet up with him later that night to plant a microphone in the base. Dib managed to place the camera, but there was no audio to go with it, honestly sometimes he could be a bit of an idiot.

But, he was my idiot partner, so I didn't mind too much, plus it gave me amusement from time to time. I wallowed in my thoughts while I entered my house and went to the kitchen. A note was stuck to the fridge from my mum saying that she had taken my sister to a Girl Scout meeting and wouldn't be back for a few hours. Ah well, that was okay with me. At least I got some quiet time to myself, that barely ever happens anymore. Or, so I thought...

"Hello, Amy-worm..." a calm yet threatening voice sounded behind me.

I jumped and span around to see Zim sitting at the table, arms folded and looking irritated with me. He pulled a large back-pack onto the table and emptied it out, spilling about fifty cameras and spy gear in front on him. I knew them, some of them were mine.

"Anything the little earth-baby wants to admit?" he asked.

I composed myself and sat opposite him, folding my arms, "Giving me cute pet-names will get you no-where, Zim. How did you get in here anyway?"

He smirked, "I have my ways."

"The back door?" I offered.

"Actually the back window, but you were close." he smacked his palm to his head, "Trickster filthy human!"

"That's me. So, did you want something?"

"No, I merely wanted to return what was yours." he pointed to the cameras, "Did you really think you could hide all of these from me?"

I shrugged, "Well, for long enough, yeah. Thanks for returning them, we were looking for an excuse To get back into your base."

"You'll be lucky to make it past my GNOMES OF DOOM when I'm finished!" he bellowed.

I couldn't help but smile. He did make me laugh sometimes, even when he didn't mean to, which was pretty much all of the time. I had to admit, no matter how evil he tried to be, I did find him surprisingly charming with his executrices.

"Well, thanks for the warning, Zim, can I help you with anything else?" I asked sarcastically.

He held his chin between his finger and thumb in thought, "Actually, there is something."

I narrowed my eyes, was he serious?

"Why is it that you continue to help the Dib-stink?"

"Well, Dib needs his research to prove alien existence whereas I'm just in it for the adventure, plain and simple."

He tilted his head, "You meant to say, that you don't plan on experimenting on me, or handing me to the authorities?"

"No, I mean, you come across as this evil thing taking over the world but... you're still a living thing and no one deserves being experimented on and dissected. Deep down I think that you're okay, I don't think you really want to hurt anyone, just that you're expected too. Plus, whether you like it or not, you have a life here now, so exposing you personally wouldn't really be fair. So, no, I just want to prove aliens exist and since you're the only one around..." I shrugged, "It's nothing personal, I actually kinda like you."

He smirked, "And Dib has told you this, has he? That it's all just harmless research?"

"Well, yeah."

"Oh poor poor, naive little Amy-worm, if you only knew..."

"Knew what?"

He smiled wryly, "Knew how easy you were being tricked into doing the Dibs dirty work."

I folded my arms, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come to my labs, I'll show you."

"And how do I know this isn't some kind of trap? It wouldn't be the first time."

He got to his feet and started to walk away, "True, but if I'm as good 'deep down' as you think I am, what have you got to loose?"

He had a point. Damn this intense sense of curiosity! I sighed and followed him. I wasn't going to loose anything, and I might be able to gain some more information about his race if I go. This was more of an opportunity more than anything. Why not? I'll go. I followed him outside and into his house and down into the lower base in the labs. He lead me to a large computer screen and started tapping a few buttons here and there.

"What's the point of this, Zim?"

He eyed me smugly, "Just to show you how easily you humans are fooled, even by each other!"

I waited while he loaded up a series of video clips, "Here are a few things my cameras picked up, before you came along, and while Dib did solo missions when you were unable to tag along."

Clip after clip zoomed past, playing at high speed. Each one showed Zim and Dib, or sometimes just Dib alone, every time he claimed that he was going to expose Zim and have him on a lab table if it was the lst thing he did. There were threats of pain and dissection, hunting and being exposed. He wanted fame for this!

"I'm come to get you Zim!... I won't rest until the Earth is safe and you're displayed on an operating table having your organs pulled out!... It's going to be so great experiment on you Zim!... I'm going to have my face on the cover of every science magazine after I've exposed you!"

They went on and on and on. Dib lied to me. I felt the wind escape me. He really wanted Zim experimented on, and even dead! I never wanted this! I thought Zim was just a research operation, not a hunt and destroy! I swallowed my anger and turned to Zim, who was grinning smugly at me.

"I suppose you so _innocent_ in all of this, right?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well I never asked to be hunted, like you said, I'm still a living thing. It's the Dib that took things to extreme."

"Liar!" I cried, "You fixed this somehow! This isn't real! Dib would never hurt anything, he just wants to prove himself to the organisation, that's all!"

"You dare to disbelieve the brilliant ZIM?"

"Yes, I do!" I yelled right back, making him jump, "Now, I'm going to ask Dib myself, and when I find out that you're wrong, I'll be the one hunting you next!"

I stormed out of the house and started sprinting down the road towards Dibs house. No, Zim was wrong, he fixed the clips somehow, there was no way Dib could be so heartless! Could he? I pounded my fist on the door and forced my way in as soon as it started to open. Dib was knocked by the force and nearly fell to his feet. From the sofa, Gaz glanced up in curiosity.

"Amy, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Dib stammered.

"Tell me about Zim!" I commanded, "Why are you so interested in him?"

He tilted his head in confusion, "To save the planet from being taken over and proving to people that aliens exist, why? You know this, right?"

"So, it's just research? Please tell me you had no intention of exposing Zim himself or hurting him! Tell me you weren't going to capture him and experiment on him like some animal!"

Dib was taken back by my words, "Amy, I… I thought you knew? You know me and Zim hate each other, he needs to be stopped and if exposing him for the good of man-kind doesn't seem that bad really. What did you think we were going to do, let him walk free to take over?"

"For Gods sake Dib, I know I haven't been here that long but I've been here long enough to see that Zim isn't going to take over the planet! He's smarter than you think, if he really wanted to do it then he would have by now!"

"So what, you're saying he's actually a good guy? Amy, he's tried to kill us more than I'd care to count! You knew that we were trying to stop him!"

"No, Dib! You told me we were just gathering research to prove alien existence to the Eyeballs, you never told me you planned on hurting him!"

His eyes narrowed, "Hurt him? You care about that alien?"

"I care about living things, Dib, and I know when it's wrong to hurt them for fame!"

I had him there, his mouth hung open with no words to fill it.

"It's true isn't it? You wanted to kill Zim, I never had you down as a killer Dib!"

"I never wanted to kill him! I just wanted him stopped and for people to believe me that aliens are real! Come on Amy, no one was going to believe me without handing Zim on a plate!"

"I believed you! All I saw was GIR which anyone can build with the right equipment and I still believed you! You're not even sorry for lying to me!"

There was a tense silence. Gaz darted her eyes between us, not sure what to do. I didn't care. I was burning with anger and distain. I can't stand liars, I've had enough of those in my life. Stopping Zim I could understand, researching him yes, even showing a picture of him without his disguise was fair enough, but trying to expose him to testing and imprisonment was going too far!

"I'm sorry Amy, I really am, but I knew you wouldn't help me otherwise. I never wanted to hurt you. But Zim is dangerous and needs to be stopped. Please, will you help me?"

I was disgusted, "No! No I will not help you hurt a living being! That's just despicable! You're despicable!"

"Amy wait!"

I was gone. I ran away out into the darkening streets. My best friend had lied to me. My best friend was intentionally trying to hurt someone. My best friend… I had no best friend. That meant I had no friends now. Tears streamed down my face. I knew that Zim was dangerous, but he wasn't evil and he didn't deserve to be experimented on, no one did! I had to get away, but I didn't want to go home, not yet. I didn't even know where I was going until I was there, knocking on the door.

"Heh? What is the meaning of this - "

The speaker tailed off at the sight of me. I never thought I'd be doing this, but there I was. Crying, shaking, and looking for comfort, at Zims house.

He folded his arms and stared at me, both with pity and suspicion. I didn't blame him, he never knew what to think of me. How is this any different.

"You were right…" I sobbed, looking into his fake, shining blue eyes, "I'm so sorry, Zim."


	5. Chapter 5: Too much Truth

I was sat on the bouncy sofa in Zims living room, GIR stroking my shivering arm and looking at me questioningly.

"Amy-Cakes sad?"

I had to smile at that. He had given me that nick-name since he found out what my actual name was. It was cute and I liked it, but it wasn't enough to lift my spirits. How could Dib lie to me like that, and be so heartless about it. Then again, why was Zim being so nice and letting me stay?

Zim looked closer at my tears, "What are these anyway?" he caught one with his finger, instantly his skin started to sizzle and burn, he cried out in horror and rubbed his hand on the floor, "WHAT KIND OF HUMAN DEFENCE MECHANISM IS THIS?"

"They're tears Zim, I'm crying, "I explained, "Humans do it when they're really sad or sometimes when their really happy."

"And you're… sad?"

Of course I was! Dib had lied, everything I had been doing for an adventure was just to hurt someone… I felt sick. But instead, I simply nodded. But wait a minute…

"What did you expect?" I snapped, "It's because of you! You showed me all those videos and - "

"So you wanted to be lied to, did you? I was merely trying to show you what the Dib-stink was really like! He had no business dragging you into our fight!"

"Why do you care? I'm not an idiot, Zim, I know that you have had your fair share of deadly moments and are no angel, but you're not a killer. Why not just let me find out alone, that way you could have had the entertainment of us fighting each other while you just watched."

He thought for a moment and eyed me curiously. What was he waiting for? He pulled out a tissue from his PAK and put it on the floor, then he edged it closer to me with his foot, not wanted to get more tears on his skin. I thanked him and picked it up, rubbing my eyes, embarrassed. I've held tears back for worse situations than this, why shed them all now?

"Master likes yoooooooou!" GIR grinned widly.

"What? ZIM cares for no one, not even a human like yourself!"

"And what exactly am I like Zim?" I challenged, smiling weakly.

He coughed and spluttered, if I was to guess, his cheeks were turning pink. Was he blushing? Seriously?

"Irritating!" he snapped, pointing furiously.

I laughed, I couldn't help it. He looked ridiculous in his over-exaggerated pose. Now I started, I couldn't stop. He froze in position, changing his expression of determination to confusion, eyes darting from side to side.

"You will tell ZIM what is so amusing, worm-baby!"

"You, you're just so over the top with everything and I find it funny. I'm sorry, but you do make me laugh sometimes."

GIR started to giggle along with me, but I doubt he really knew why. But I didn't care, I needed someone to laugh with me. I hadn't laughed since, since me and Dib were planning our next mission into the base. A weight shifted next to me and I jumped as I found Zim sitting next to me.

"What? I thought that you'd be happy now, you have one less enemy to worry about."

He shifted uncomfortably, "In truth, I never actually saw you as, well, an enemy."

"How come?"

"Mainly because you're too… weak." He flinched at my glare, "I mean, you're too _smooshy_ on the inside." I glared harder, "Nice, okay, you're too nice to be an enemy!"

I think I just got my first complement from Zim… Weird, but in a good way.

"So that's why you told me about Dib, so that I wouldn't get hurt more later?"

"No! The great ZIM cares NOTHING for hyooman emotions and feelings! Zim - "

"I get it!" I started making up a bunch of stuff on the stop, I didn't want to hurt his pride and it was the least I could do, I lied to make him feel better, "You wanted me to know so that I would be too upset to help Dib, that way he would be less of a threat, plus he would be too angry to think straight and thus your plan for world domination would be all the easier!"

He chewed his lip in concentration before jumping to his feet and pointing again, "Aha! You figured out my plan! Oh the cleverness of ZIM!" was that a smile of gratitude for my rambling?

"Yeah," I mumbled, "very clever."

"I'm going to the lab for a moment, do not leave! GIR, come with me." he ordered as he left the room.

What was he up to now? I waited, my guards up on full blast. I know that Zim had tried to capture me and Dib enough times to know that he was dangerous when he wanted to be, but he wasn't a killer. He had nothing to prove, no fame to gain by killing me now. Plus, he was actually being nice… well, nice for him anyway.

I jumped to my feet as a loud static crackle sounded behind me. The painting of the freaky monkey was blurring and altering. I could here two voices on the other side of it. It's a screen, I realized, it's a transmission screen! I ducked down by the side of the sofa, out of the screens view. There were two Irkens, like Zim but taller. The Tallest? These were the _real _Tallest! One was all in red, the other purple, wow, the Tallest, in person, sort of!

"Zim? You wanted us to contact you?" Red said, sounding bored.

"Zim? Don't be wasting out time now!" Purple, irritated and also bored.

I wanted to call for Zim, but that would risk exposing myself and I couldn't do that. That would put both me and Zim in danger. No, the best thing to do was wait.

"You think he's going to show up?" asked Purple.

"No with any luck, maybe our plan worked and he finally died out there." Red answered hopefully.

"Maybe we should just tell him that his mission is fake, then he can die and make everyone happy!" Purple moaned.

"Come on, if we did that the little defect would think we were testing him or something, then he's never leave us alone. No, the best thing to do is wait it out and let him waste away on that planet with dignity."

"I guess you're right, but it's taking so long!"

"But it'll be worth it in the end. The little defect will be long gone, and our invasion just starting! Lets go, he's not coming."

"Hey, I've got an idea how to speed it up, and make it more entertaining…"

The screen faded back into the paining. I stood up from my hiding place and allowed myself to breathe. How could his leaders be so cruel? Zims been nothing but loyal to them and they do this? It's sick and twisted! It wasn't fair! Should I tell him? Should I leave it? I don't know!

"Amy-Cakes!" GIR attached himself to my leg.

"Zim, I've got to go." I said as soon as he entered the room.

"Heh? What?"

"Your leaders called, I hid and they…"

No, I couldn't do it… I couldn't hurt him like that. But, he had told me the truth about Dib, I should repay him. But this was so much more serious, this was his life's work here! No, he had a right to know, but not from me. He gave me the option to find things out alone, he should get that right too.

"I'd call them back… Ask them about," I swallowed hard, "Ask them for the real reason they sent you here. Now we're even."

I left before he could say another word.


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnapped in the Stars

This was horrible. In the space on one day I'd lost my best friend and found out that my other friend (was Zim my friend, maybe) had been lied to by the people he trusted the most and I didn't even have the guts to tell him myself. I had no right to leave Zim alone at a time like this, he let me in when I was upset, I should have stayed with him. Yeah, I'm going back.

I turned on my heel and marched straight back into the house. Everything was eerily quiet, it unnerved me big time. This was Zim's house for crying out-loud! Maybe he was down in the lower levels? Hmm, I'll take a look-see. I made my way over to one of the many elevators and stepped inside. No way was I going down the toilet again, as for my life however...

**Beep-Beep, Beep-Beep**

My wrist started flashing and vibrating. It was the communicator that Dib had given me, I sighed as I flipped up the screen. Dibs face flickered into view. He looked anxious, and tired.

"Amy? Hi, uh can we talk? Hey, where are you?"

"I'm on my way down to Zims base, I overheard his Tallest talking and... Look, what do you care?"

"Okay, I deserved that. I'm sorry about lying to you, I was being selfish."

"Yes you were."

"But I'm not sorry about trying to expose Zim for the menace that he is. He needs to be stopped, he's trying to take over the planet for Gods sake!"

I rolled my eyes, "Exaggeration much?"

"Why are you at Zims anyway?" Dib asked, arching his brow.

"Because he... Because he needs a friend right now, not a hunter." maybe that was a bit harsh, "I didn't mean that - "

"Zim is not a friend, Amy, he's an alien pent on taking over the human race! What is it about that that you fail to understand?"

"I understand it, Dib, but that's not the case anymore, it never was!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I hesitated, "It's not my place to say."

He opened his mouth to argue, but must have remembered that he was trying to get back in my good books, "Okay... Can I he-help?"

I smirked, "You're asking if you can help me help Zim?"

He cringed, "Never thought I'd hear that but... I'm sorry so if this will stop you being mad at me then... yes?"

I smiled, "So does this mean you'll stop trying to expose Zim?"

"Don't push it."

"You're unbelievable!"

Suddenly, the elevator jolted and started saying from side to side. My feet left the floor and the lift plummeted, sending my stomach into flips. Screams spilled out of me, shredding my throat. I felt my body slam into the metal flooring, sending me skidding into the labs.

"Amy? Amy! What's going on there? Amy!"

I could vaguely hear Dib yelling through my communicator, but it was suddenly cut short. Pain sliced through my wrist and Dib was silenced. The room was drowned in darkness, machines growling with rage. It was a strain to stand, my leg was in agony.

What was going on here? Rubble and debris was scattered everywhere. A large metallic claw hung threateningly above me, it looked as though it had crashed right through the roof of the house into the labs! Something was clutched within the claws grasp, something alive... and loud! Zim!

I leaped over a large pile of debris and managed to grab one of his flailing legs. Oh crap we were being lifted upwards! What now? I screamed as I tried to pull Zim free, but the claw had grasped his PAK good and tight, if I pulled too hard, his Pak might come loose ad that would be all the worse.

In an instant, the claw released us, sending us falling to the ground. I don't remember hitting the ground, or the fall. But I did remember the view from outside. We were so high up, I could see the entire neighbourhood. And one figure below us, staring up in horror. That was it. Then, there was darkness.

My eyes flickered open and for a moment I was sure I was back home in bed. But that image was quickly shattered. I was in some kind of prison cell. Cold grey walls enclosed me and I was laying on a hard floor. I pushed myself up and whimpered in fear as I noticed I was not alone.

I took a breath of relief as I noticed it was Zim. He was curled up in the corner furthest away from me, covering his mouth and looking very pale.

"Zim? Zim, what's going on? Where are we? Wh - "

"SILENCE!" he cried through his fingers, "It's about time you awoke! Do you know how long I've had to suffer with that awful taste in my mouth?"

I looked at him questioningly, "Taste?"

He rolled his dark pink eyes, "You'r bleeding!"

I noticed the pain in my wrist. The screen of my communicator was shattered and had scraped the skin around my wrist. Crusted blood was snakes down my arm. I gasped in shock. It was no longer bleeding, but it stung like hell.

"I think you mean 'smell', not taste." I offered, using my spit to rub away the blood.

"I know the difference, worm-baby, my mighty Irken senses blend the two together, so I mean what I said!"

Blend the two? Oh right, Irkens had no noses, no it must be like snakes, they smell through their tongues. So that must mean they taste what the smell. Wow, complicated. He seemed to grow irritated at my slowness in removing the blood and tossed a water bottle and tissue over to me which he had pulled from his PAK.

I nodded gratefully and tipped the water onto the tissue, then wiped the soreness away with a lot more ease. Soon just a horribly stained tissue remained, which I managed to push away between the bars of the cell. Zim took a breath and sighed with relief.

"Where are we Zim?"

He narrowed his eyes in frustration, "I returned the call to the Tallest, they told me everything you no doubt already know..."

"I'm so sorry Zim."

"Do not pity ZIM! I of course saw right through their guise, they were testing my loyalty to them, obviously!" he didn't sound too sure and he seemed deflated, "Now it seems I've passed to the second level of the test, this is a highly advanced Irken prison cell... aboard the Massive."

My jaw dropped, "We're in your leaders ship? How? I thought they were light years away from Earth?"

"True, but their scouts weren't, and hyper-speed is a very affective way of speed. I was going to pass the test no problem, I would have been promoted for my loyalty, but YOU had to ruin it by ATTACKING!"

"I was not attacking anyone! I was trying to save you!"

"Zim needs no saving!"

"Says the ALMIGHTY ZIM" I echoed in my best Zim impression (which I had to admit wasn't too bad), "who is stuck in a prison cell with a human no less!"

I had him there, he hunched back over and grumbled to himself. So the Tallest were right, he would fall into a state of denial. Perfect. I knew instantly that I wasn't going to be able to convince him otherwise. He was too proud, and I wasn't that heartless.

"So what happens to us now?" I asked, wrapping my jacket around me, it was so cold in here.

He shrugged, "We wait for the Tallest to present themselves."

"And if they don't?"

He didn't reply. He had no answer. Deep down I knew that he was fully aware of the truth, but he couldn't bring himself to believe it. I couldn't blame him. I could hardly believe it myself.

"Can you contact anyone?" Zim asked, pointing to the smashed communicator.

I fiddled with a few buttons, but nothing happened, "No, it's well and truly busted. Could you contact GIR for help?"

He shook his head, "GIR was separated during the abduction. I... I don't know if he made it out okay."

Pain stabbed through my chest, not GIR, please! He was like a little brother to me, please say he's okay. I wanted to cry, but now wasn't the time to panic. I'd cried enough today, now was time for action. I stood up but instantly fell to my feet, a cry of agony jumped from me as my ankle started throbbing.

"Oh yeah, you're ankle is twisted so I'd stay down if I were you..." Zim mumbled, rolling his eyes.

I rubbed at my leg, trying to subside the pain, "Thanks for telling me..."

"Here..." he walked over to me and lifted my leg up with the use of the metallic spider-legs in his PAK.

I observed as he tore a strip of his shirt away and gently wrapped the fabric around the swelling, securing it in position. He paused as he noticed how close we were. Was he blushing again? He cleared his throat and shuffled away again.

"Something on my face?" I asked, jokingly.

"You're eyes just reminded me of someone else." He don't think he meant to say that out loud due to his darting eyes, he hurried on, "It's not like you can get anywhere, those bars are made from the strongest of Irken material, nothing can get through and even if you did, the force field just beyond them would smoke you into the earth-dirt that you are."

So we really were screwed. I shuffled over and sat next to Zim, who eyed me warily.

"So what now?"

He pushed himself further away from me, "We wait. You need rest, I want you healed for me to present you to the Tallest as my prisoner when I pass this test!"

I nodded, letting him have his moment for now, "What about you? I thought Irkens didn't sleep?"

He arched his brow, "No we don't, but the dropping temperature forced my PAK into hibernation, forcing me into a 'sleep' to preserve energy."

"Is that safe?"

"Do not... question... Zim..." he yawned, sliding down onto his back.

I smiled and lay down too, trying to get comfortable. No such luck. Hours must have passed before I gave up and pushed myself into sitting position. Zim lay a few meters away from me, shivering. I felt sorry for him, this wasn't good. Being forced into a chilling sleep can't be good for him. I peeled off my jacket and draped it over him, hoping it would help in some way. Goosebumps shivered along my skin, but I didn't care, he needed it more than me. I looked down and noted how innocent and calm he looked in sleep. I'd probably never see that side of him again, so I took advantage and etched it into my memory. He really was a kind person deep down, maybe more human than people gave him credit for. He's been so kind to me lately, even when I was on missions with Dib, he went out of his way to make sure I wasn't too badly affected by his schemes. I stroked the bandage on my ankle and smile as I leant down, kissing him gently on his temple.

"Thanks, Zim." I whispered into his antenna.

I turned away and lay back down in my previous place and wrapped my arms around myself for warmth. If I had chosen to turn around, I would have seen Zim open one eye lazily and give a little smirk, but I didn't. Instead, I embraced myself and drifted into a troubled sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: The Tallest

In a panic, I opened my eyes and found that I couldn't move. There was some sort of weight pining me in place. I tried to calm my breathing and collect myself, trying to figure out what it was. Was I restrained on some operating table? Captured in a creatures grasp?

No, I was still in the cell, so what was...? Oh, how cute. I looked down at the rest of my body and noticed that my jacket was half draping over me, the other half over a curled up figure. Its arm entwined in mine and it's green head nuzzled into my shoulder. I allowed myself a smile. But he had to wake up, it wasn't good for him to sleep so long. I started by tapping him and whispering his name, but he didn't move. So instead I gave him a good shove. He snapped his eyes open and looked at me in surprise.

"Morning, Zimmers!" I beamed, cheekily.

"AGH!" he yelled, pushing me away and jumping to his feet, rubbing his hands on his clothes to rid himself of my human germs... charming...

"You dare try and steal Zims body warmth?" he growled, pointing at me in that over exaggerated pose.

"More like the other way around." I grinned, tying my jacket around my waist.

"LIES!"

"Sure... whatever..." I stretched and grimaced as I heard my back click in at least three places.

I could feel a headache arriving, the lighting gave away nothing about what time it was, my body-clock was going to be so messed up after this. But it was Zim I was worried about, he was looking more pale than ever, he was no longer a vibrant olive green and more like a pale minty colour.

"How're you feeling?" I asked anxiously.

He shrugged, "I am perfectly fine."

No, he wasn't. But I would hurt his pride any more than I already have. I was tired of waiting, we'd only been here one night and it was driving me insane. I wasn't claustrophobic, but I wasn't patient either. If the Tallest was going to call for us, then they had better hurry up!

"Stop it!" he snapped, "Your jittering manor disturbs me."

"I can't help it, I'm tired of this waiting around and I want to go home!"

He smiled wryly, "I thought that Amy-Cakes was in this for adventure?"

"I am but this... Did you just call me - "

"Well you called me Zimmers - No! I mean, Amy-worm! HA!"

I nodded, "Sure..." I tried to move things along, "I am in it for adventure, but - "

The room was plunged into flashed of scarlet and alarms sounded, forcing me to cover my ears. Zim gripped his feelers in his gloved hands in groaned in pain. The bars of the cell snapped open and two Irken guards stormed up to us. I backed against the wall. I struggled as they forced a black sack over my head, by the sounds of protest coming from Zim, they were doing the same to him.

We were half led half dragged around corners and up elevators. My ankle was hurting like hell, but it would probably been a lot worse if Zim hadn't bandaged it. I tried to make a mental note of which way we were heading but it was so confusing and in honesty I was too preoccupied with trying not to panic. Suddenly, we came to a stop and the sacks were ripped from our heads.

Stood before us were two Irkens, very tall Irkens. One was dressed in red, the other purple. They seemed both amused and irritated at the same time. It was an odd expression to say the least. At the sight of them, Zim instantly saluted. Should I do that too? No, they were no leaders of mine. They were liars and hurtful, I help no respect or loyalty towards them. The Tallest.

"Ah, Zim, welcome back to the Massive. It's been a while." smirked Red.

"My Tallest, I hope my loyalty has been proven to you. I know that you told me that my mission was a lie but, such great leaders like you would never treat a member of the armada in such a way. I am as loyal to you as ever, and so I bring forth my prisoner." he pointed at me.

They looked down on me with smug distaste. I hated them, and I showed it. I glared at them and was even attempted to spit at their feet if my throat wasn't so dry.

"Give it up Zim, it's over!" Purple cried, "You'll spend the rest of your days in the prison chambers until you finally decide to die."

"We were going to shoot you into space towards an oncoming asteroid but," Red shuddered, "Knowing our luck you'd just keep coming back..."

Zim deflated, but still remained in salute, "But my Tallest, I'm so close in completing my mission!"

"We don't care Zim! It's over!" Purple shouted, shoving doughnuts into his mouth.

"You're barbaric!" I spat, making them stare at me in shock, "If this is how you treat someone as loyal and dedicated to you as he is then I hate to think how you treat your enemies! You have no right to hurt someone like this! Just because you're taller? You know what? I was bullied like hell when I was in school for being short, but then after a few years _I_ was the tallest in the class, I had the chance to get revenge on all of those idiots! But I didn't, because it doesn't matter what you look like, it's what you do that matters! You don't deserve to be leaders, you don't deserve to be the Tallest! Look at you, you're waists are to think I wouldn't be surprised if you were just two small Irkens standing on top of each other!"

"How dare you!" Purple screamed.

I think I touched a nerve there, was I right? I didn't care, I was so angry at them! I meant every word I said, I regretted nothing. Red zoomed over to me and lifted me into the air by my neck, I couldn't breathe and my heart was pounding, but I didn't care. I looked into those burning eyes and didn't dare look away.

"You need to know your place, human!" he snarled.

"I know the place of my foot." I challenged, kicking him as hard as I could in the chest, I dropped to the floor.

"Take her back to the cell!" Red gasped, pointing at me in the same dramatic pose as Zim, only with him, it wasn't funny.

The black bag was forced over my head as I as hoisted back down the maze of darkness. Soon, the light was burning at my eyes and I found myself alone in the cell again. I cried out in rage and started hitting and pushing the bars with all my might. I knew they weren't going to budge and I was only causing myself damage, but I was past caring now. It was a good twenty minutes before I calmed down and sat in the corner, panting with exhaustion and leftover anger.

There was sounds of more yelling and shouting when the bars slid open long enough for a figure to be thrown in before they snapped shut again. Zim forced the sack from his head and snarled at the guards as they were leaving. He scared me, I'd never seen him this animalistic before.

"Zim, what happened?" I asked, rushing to his side.

"The almightily ZIM has passed the next part of the test! VICTORY FOR ZIM!" he cried, fire still in his eyes.

"What did they say after I was taken away?"

"We're being left were to rot! If ZIM did not know the Tallest any better, I'd say this test was not the least bit... testy..." he searched for the word, but gave up.

"Zim, it's not a test!" I snapped, "And if they want us dead so much, then why not just kill us now?"

Obviously I didn't want that to happen, but be honest, you were wondering that too right?

He sighed, "It is Irken principle. We believe in fighting and conquering for our honour and dying with dignity. An Irken will never kill an enemy or prisoner, they trap them and let them die of their own accord, keeping their dignity."

I had to give them credit, it did seem like a good system. No murder or cold blood included, but it still seemed like a psychological torture.

"Is that why you never put too much effort into trying to get rid of me or Dib?" I asked.

He eyed me warily, "Partly, but... YOU ASK TOO MANY QUESTIONS!"

I had to admit that I did, but as my Nan used to say, you don't get what you don't ask for. But anyway, now we had more time to think of an escape plan. Not that we had much to go on, but we still had to keep trying!

But I was so tired, my rage had totally worn me down and I could tell Zim was about to fall into hibernation at any time. I threw my jacket over to him. He chewed his lip in thought before snatching it up and wrapping is around him, hugging himself tightly.

We both froze as the sound of footsteps echoed closer to us. Two guards matched their way to the bars. Beneath their helmets, the one had a large, round pair of blue eyes and the other had thick glasses and a spike of hair that refused to stay hidden. They were getting awfully close to the force field.

"WAIT!" I warned, but it was too late.

There was an almighty flash of white light and the two where blown backwards into the wall, smoke wavering above their heads. The smaller one was laughing manically while the other groaned.

"You couldn't have warned us about that?" he mumbled, taking off his helmet.

The smaller one waved, "HI MASTER! HI AMY-CAKES! MISS US?"


	8. Chapter 8: Worst Rescue Ever

Dib had brushed off most of the soot that had coated him from being zapped by the force felid and was now pulling out wires from a control panel just beyond. GIR was having fun seeing how close he could put his finger to the field without being blasted back.

"GIR thank god you're okay!" I grinned, "Dib, how did you find us?"

"The visual and communication may have been smashed on your end, but the audio was still working for me, I traced the transmission signal and got here in the ship in my garage."

"Tak's ship?" snapped Zim, "You still have that thing?"

"Yes, I fixed it... again..." Dib muttered.

"Who's Tak?" I asked.

"Long story." Zim, Dib and GIR said in unison.

"And just how did you get in here? And in uniforms too?" asked Zim sceptically.

Dib narrowed his eyes in concentration at the wires while answering, "It seems your armada is so cocky that they don't guard the landing bays, and we got these at a gift shop and snack bar on the upper levels."

"Seriously?" I arched an eyebrow.

Dib smirked, "I really wish I was making that up..."

I shook my head in disbelief. Well, at least you couldn't fault the Irkens on their facilities. Dib struggled some more with the control panel, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Zim grew agitated by my side.

"Can't you hurry up, Dib-monkey, if you haven't noticed we're not getting any younger!"

"Hey, it's difficult, okay? You're lucky I'm even here saving your butt!"

"That's a point, why are you helping me?" Zims eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Dib glanced at me and then quickly back at the panel, a hint of a blush formed on his cheeks. He tried to avoid all eye contact. Zim smirked and nodded to himself.

"It seems as though the Dib has a 'mate' in mind."

Dib jumped, "She's not my 'mate', I mean she's my mate as in my friend but - shut up!"

I couldn't help but blush myself, "Leave him alone, Zim, he's trying his best."

"Yeah... Yeah I am! And trust me I you were in separate cells I'd be leaving you here!"

I glared at him, "Would you really, Dib? Think about it now..." I warned.

For a moment, both boys looked nervous. Zim because he'd never heard that tone of voice with me and Dib because he knew how I felt about these things. No one gets left behind, no one deserves to be tortured and no one needs to get hurt for no reason.

"Fine I'd save him too, but only because I'd have no proof for the Eyeballs when we get back!"

I shrugged and gave up, that was good enough for me. There was nothing to do now but wait. There was no danger of us being interrupted because, like Dib said, the Irkens were too cocky to bother. Not to mention, we were dying, left here to die, they had no business coming down here for nothing. But I had to admit that I was getting agitated myself. The sooner I got back on my planet and got to lay in my own bed the better. I had to admire Dib for coming all this way though, after shouting at him and accusing him of all those things, true or otherwise, he still came for me. And helping Zim in the process was probably killing him, which made it all the more special to me. That big head, he really was something...

I one swift movement, the bars of the cell snapped open. We all jumped back in shock. Zim shrieked and wrapped his arms around my neck, much to Dibs amusement.

"Calm down, Zim." I smirked, stroking his feelers, which quirked under my fingertips.

"DO NOT TOUCH ZIM! Actually, that feels..." he closed his eyes and smiled pushing his head closer to my hand.

"Okay, break it up!" Dib snapped, grabbing my arm and dragging my away, "Do you want to get out of here or not?

I allowed myself a giggle as Zim was snapped back to reality and stormed ahead of us. GIR squealed with delight and attached himself to Dibs head.

"Onward Mary!"

We were running blindly through the levels of the Massive. I'd never seen anything like it before, then again why would I have seen anything like this before? Ceilings towered above me and machines were littered everywhere. True to Dibs word, there was a snack bar, on every floor. Who would have guessed that Irkens like doughnuts?

I really hoped that Dib remembered the way back to the ship. What had Zim called his a few weeks ago? A voot cruiser? Something like that. My heart was pounding in my ears, we were so close to being thrown back in that freezing, dirty cell or worse, killed on the spot, dignity or no dignity. All the while, Dib never let go of my hand, not that I was complaining, I was terrified and he was stopping me from shaking. He assured us that we were almost there, but I couldn't help but be sceptical.

"Here," Dib panted, handing me and Zim helmets, "The landing bay doors are open so there's not going to be any atmosphere, these will help you breathe."

We were led around a sharp corner and into an open area where hundreds of space crafts lined up. Along with hundreds of Irken guards inspecting them. Perfect. We backed up against the wall and peered around, trying the think of a way around. No one had a clue.

"GIR could distract them, then while they shoot at him, we make a run for it. I can rebuild a better minion anyway." Zim offered, pointing at GIR.

GIR tilted his head in dismay, I crouched down and wrapped my arms around the cute little guy, pulling him into a hug.

"We are doing no such thing!" I whispered harshly, GIR nuzzling into my shoulder.

The boys rolled their eyes, "What do you suggest we do?" asked Dib.

Our answer was chosen for us. Sirens blasted, deafening us in the process. An announcer from above called down to us **Warning: Prison Break! Warning: Prison Break!**

Guards and workers alike came flooding from all directions. We had no choice, we had to run for it. Dib grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind him, I grabbed Zims hand and GIR was left hanging from my shoulders. Guards spotted us as soon as we made a move. Zim sprouted his metallic spider-legs and overtook us, turning the tables and leaving Dib trying to keep up behind me. The legs swatted away any Irkens that came close, but it wasn't enough to stop half the armada coming after us. I couldn't breathe; my lungs were burning with the lack of air. Curse this asthma! Curse it to hell!

Finally, the voot cruiser came into view. We were almost there. Shouts from our hunters grew louder. What would happen when we got out of here? We couldn't lead them back to Earth? But we couldn't just be chased around space for who knows how long. After dealing with Zim, I kind of interpreted that Irkens were not so willing to give up.

In what seemed like a split second, our escape went for just about possible, to non-existent. GIR, who was still holding on my shoulders, lost his grip while we were running. He thumped to the ground at my feet, tripping me and ending in a face-plant on the landing bay floor. Dib who was just behind me went flying too, which was my fault though, I was still gripping his hand and had pulled him along with me. The three of us tumbled along the ground until we ended a few feet away from out ship. Where was Zim? I'd slipped from his grasp and now he was gone. No, there he was... in the ship.

Thank god, he was starting up the ship ready for us. GIR jumped to his feet and hoped into the ship, clinging to his masters head. I was just starting to pull Dib to his feet when strong hands grabbed my arms and pulled me backwards. We were surrounded. Dib grunted as he tried to fight off his restrainers, his face red with effort.

"ZIM! HELP!" I screamed.

I looked up the ship, the doors now sealed shut. Zim sat just on the inside, out of reach, the engines whirred into action as the ship rose off the ground. I was gobsmacked. No, he couldn't be!

"Alien scum!" Dib spat as a black sack was forced over his head and handcuffs firmly attached.

I couldn't believe it. Time seemed to slow down. In my last ounce of energy, I screamed trying to get his attention. Zim paused to face me. For a moment, he looked full of pity and regret, but then, he changed. A cruel, wry smile spread across his face and he waved. He frigging waved at us! Then, he was gone. His ship a mere speck in the vast darkness of space. Then, the darkness swallowed me as a sack was forced over my head. I didn't care anymore. I felt sick and weak, betrayed. How could he?

And that was then I gave in, I refused to think about anything now. Just that last little wave...


	9. Chapter 9: Soft Words

When I opened my eyes, it took a while for me to remember where I was. The chilling cold and the grey gloom was all to familiar at this point. The prison cell. Perfect. But... how did I get here? There was a sense of heat that I was somehow leaning against, I instinctively leaned in closer towards the warmth.

I looked up expecting to see Zim curled up to me again. But I was shocked to see Dib, my head now snuggled right up to his shoulder and his hand gripped firmly in mine. His glasses askew and black trench-coat draped over the two of us. I smiled and closed my eyes again, enjoying the comfort against the heart wrenching pain that I felt inside as I slowly pieced together the events of the night before. I needed to distract myself, this wasn't doing me any good.

Dib shifted in his sleep, making his one spike of hair droop into view. With my free hand I reached up and pushed it back into place and couldn't resist running my fingers through it. I don't know what kind of gel he used but that hair was rock solid! No, there was no gel, don't tell me it was naturally like that? I smiled internally and continued to smooth it in place for a while, I couldn't resist and it was actually really therapeutic. I was aware of how creepy I might look, but by the way he was smiling absentmindedly his sleep, he didn't mind.

Oh, he wasn't asleep.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked, arching his brow playfully.

I blushed and snapped my hand away, "Sorry, I..."

"Don't worry, how're you feeling?"

I noticed I was still curled up against him, I pushed myself up and smoothed my hair down, chewing my lip.

"Um, I'm..."

"I did try and warm you what Zim was like, I'm... I'm sorry." he tried, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I wanted to change the subject, "Can you call anyone on your communicator?"

"I tried, no answer." he sighed.

"Now... now I'm not feeling too good." I muttered, swallowing back a sob.

I wiped away any tears the threatened to fall and avoided eye contact. I still couldn't believe that Zim had left us here. No, he couldn't have, we'd been through too much now for him to do that.

"He's coming back for us, I know he i." I said, maybe I was kidding myself, but it was less painful that way.

"Yeah right, Zim's only ever returned to save me once on Halloween and that was just because he needed me to save his own skin."

"No, he's going to come back, he has too. He's more human that you think, no ones that heartless."

"Amy... Maybe seeing the good in people who aren't good isn't the best thing right now..."

Tears spilled down my face, I couldn't speak. There was no point.

"But," he added, shifting awkwardly, not used to me crying, "If you want to believe it, then go ahead, I won't deny that's its a nice thing to think about..."

Dib carried on trying to comfort me, but I was inconsolable. In the end, he did exactly what I wanted without me even telling him. He just sat next to me, and let me cry on his shoulder. That's all I needed. Just someone to be there with me. And that is exactly what he was... he was with me.

After a while, he broke the silence, "You know, he's not worth all this." he smiled.

I sniffed and tried to tidy myself up, I was just embarrassing myself now, "I know, it's not just him though."

"What else is it?"

I sighed and swallowed hard, "How are _we_ going to get out of here? My mum's going to be so worried, and my little sister! What if I never see them again? And... your dads probably going his nut right now!"

Dib shifted awkwardly, "Actually, he's probably never left his lab. He's barely ever home so, it's not like he would notice anything."

Wow, harsh, "So, you've had to pretty much raise Gaz on your own?"

He nodded, his expression darkening, "It looks like having kids doesn't matter when you have a big fancy lab to hid in where they're not even allowed in without six passes and a written warrant from the big man himself!" He breathed heavily, "Sorry, but you don't know what it's like."

"Yeah, I do actually. My parents split when I was little because my dad buggered off to work in some car shop and then marry some cow, then they have kids and all of a sudden you're only allowed to visit if it includes you doing some child-care to kids that aren't even yours. Not to mention your mum meeting some guy and having a kid only for that guy to leave at the sight of some skinny random."

"At least you still have a mom!"

"What happened to her, Dib?" I asked, gently.

He swallowed hard, "I don't know. Dad never told us." he answered bitterly.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think, here I am rambling on about myself and I never even considered - "

He smiled weakly and pushed his hand over my mouth, muffling any more words that threatened to spill away, "Ramblings okay, when you have someone to ramble to."

I knew what he meant, he did have a tendency to talk to himself, if I was there I'd nod and pretend that he was talking to me, just to save him embarrassment. He took his hand away and smirked. I relaxed a little.

"I am sorry though."

"I told you it's - "

"I mean about everything, about me rambling, your family, Zim, having a go at you... everything."

He shrugged, "Forget it! Look, even if you said you hated me I wasn't going to hold it against you. I'm used to people not liking me so when you came along and were actually _interested _the paranormal, not to mention believe me about what Zim was, I wasn't going to let you walk by. As for my family, they can't be helped, it's the way things are. Zim however, again, can't be helped. You have a good heart, Amy, people are going to take advantage from time to time. But I'll tell you this."

I looked up at him, waiting for his next words.

"I promise that we're going to get you home."

"That's a promise?" I asked, sceptically.

He nodded, nudging me playfully.

"In that case, when we get home, I promise to talk to your dad and get him to spend more time with you."

He folded his arms and looked at me questioningly, "Really?"

"I have a way with people, plus, with me a promise is a binding verbal contract." I grinned, winding my pinkie finger around his, "No going back and results guaranteed."

We laughed for a while before fading into silence. I wasn't going to raise my hopes again, but it wasn't easy when he had sounded so determined. It was hard to say how long we were silent for, but it wasn't awkward. It was comforting and calm. In the end, Dib who broke the quiet by asking why me and Zim had been kidnapped in the first place. I couldn't bring myself to tell Dib the truth about Zims mission being fake, it wasn't my place to say and it would only become worse later. There was still something about Zim that I was sure was good, or at least decent. Even if that belief had dwindled a bit due to past events...

So instead I made up a story about going to see Zim and walking in on him talking to the Tallest and they sent a ship to kidnap us as punishment. It wasn't really that far from the truth, I did overhear a transmission, and we were he for punishment. I hated lying, but sometimes it was necessary.

There was no getting out of the cell it seemed and as we were still under Irken imprisonment, we were going to be left for dead. All we could do was talk. Problem was, was that days were starting to pass, and we were only getting weaker. No food and no water, nothing was making sense anymore. If it wasn't for us holding on to one another and our pointless conversations, I would have gone insane by now. When I say talking about nothing, I mean nothing.

"But you Americans have no idea what football is." I pointed out one day.

"We do!"

"You carry the ball! That's not football, that's rugby. Football is when you only use your feet!"

"Oh, you mean soccer?"

"No, soccer doesn't exist, it's a pointless name! Your football is out rugby and our football is your soccer, you yanks have no idea what your doing if you can't even get the names right!"

"You British just over complicate things..."

"We aren't the ones playing football with our hands!" I giggled.

"Details details, do you even like sport?" he asked, sceptically.

I sighed and lay back on the ground, "No..."

"Me either..."

That was it, constantly thinking of anything to talk about to keep ourselves sane. I had to admit, it worked from time to time. But occasionally one of us would crack. I would break down in fits of tears and convulsions while he would start hallucinating and screaming into the night. We couldn't go on like this any longer. Death seemed like a good option by this point. Maybe a week or so had passed, but it seemed so much longer.

"We're never getting out, are we?" I asked one day.

He didn't answer, he just shrugged. Playing around with one of the two helmets that had remained with us since the night we were left behind. We would put them on from time to time to get clearer air. Their ability to filter atmosphere for human use was still in proper use, and it helped sometimes, bit it wasn't a miracle worker. We weren't getting any stronger with them, but it was the psychological factor that they helped. Dib rolled mine over to me; I put it on, finding myself short of breath. The clear air rushed through me, waking me up a little. I moved over to sit next to dib. Our shoulders brushed against each other, but we didn't move away.

"I'm sorry, Dib."

"What for?" he asked, leaning in closer to me.

"For not getting the chance to keep my promise."

He blinked and then remembered the other day when we were first locked in together. He sighed.

"No, I'm the one whose breaking promises." he said, pushing his helmet back, I mirrored him, "We can't get off this ship from inside this cell, I knew that and I still carried on."

"You didn't break any promises." I smiled, I carried on when he looked at me questioningly, "Remember when we used to look through your telescope and it was freezing so we had to huddle up? Well, when we're sitting like this and I close my eyes, it's like we're back there." I closed his eyes with my fingers and then shut mine, "See, it's like we're home right now."

"Maybe it's best if I do die here, no ones going to miss me anyway, being captured by aliens is a little cliché, but I can cope with that."

"That's not the Dib Membrane I know. Look at it like this, you achieved your goal in proving the existence of an alien armada to at least one other human. You've flown through the stars in a daring rescue mission and fought off attacking alien guards. Dib Membrane: the world's greatest and most dedicated paranormal investigator!"

I heard him exhale with a chuckle and shift in closer. My eyes really were getting heavy, we'd been sleeping a lot lately, so little energy. Then I felt something on my cheek. A quick, gentle moment where something soft pressed itself against my skin. I peaked through my eyelids and saw Dib, eyes still closes, smiling contently. Home... I really wish we had been home for that.


	10. Chapter 10: Returned Jacket

Another day or so had passed, it was so hard to tell now. The lights remained the same no matter what time of day it was and even if there was a window, it would be a constant darkness and give no sign of time. Surely this, if alone, would be hell. It had gotten to a stage where we no longer took our helmets off. We needed an particle of clear air we could get and this was the best way to get it. I was positive the end was going to come at any time now. Nearly every moment, me and Dib spent out time with our hands clasped together, so that if one of us was to slip away, they wouldn't be alone.

We were barely conscious when the bars of the cell were forced open and we found ourselves being dragged upwards through the Massive. They didn't even bother blindfolding us, they knew we were no threat anymore. I vaguely recognized the route we were taking, we were being taken to the Tallest. What for now? Were they actually going to kill us?

There they were, Red and Purple. Did they even have names? They stood before us looking despicably smug and... tall. I hadn't eaten anything in over a week, my insults weren't good, okay? They stared down at us and folded their arms.

"So, you're still alive, I see Zims stubbornness has rubbed off." Purple sneered.

"Zim has nothing to do with that, I assure you." Dib replied, glaring up at them.

"Well, we need the cells for our other prisoners from our resent invasion of the planet Blorve, so as we haven't actually invaded your planet and Zim has vanished, you're of no use to us." Red explained.

"So what now?" I snapped.

The Tallest looked at one another and nodded.

"We're sending you to banishment on the planet Foodcourtia, they can have some use for you."

"Can't you just send us home instead?" asked Dib.

"Oh yeah... I suppose we- OW!" Purple clutched his head in pain as Red smacked him.

"No, you've seen to much. Now be gone with you!" Red ordered before we could argue further.

We were forced into more advanced headgear that actually seemed to be restoring out energy. They claimed it was because we had to be healthy for our future labour service. I wasn't sure if I was happy or depressed by this. This wasn't fair. I was going to be a famous author and publish stories, not work on a distant planet as a slave for the rest of my life. And Dib, he was a paranormal investigator, studying the mysteries of the universe, not work for it. This was horrible. Now that we had regained the energy to feel, we now wished we couldn't.

Just as we were about to be forced to leave the presence of the Tallest, I suddenly found myself on the ground. My ears were buzzing from the increasing sounds of explosions. Flames scorched the air, making me cover my face instinctively. I could hear Dib yelling in confusion not far away from me. I tried to open my eyes but there was smoke everywhere. Then, I heard it.

The sound of loud, cackling that was fuelled by the joy of destruction. I knew that laugh all too well. I managed to prise my eyes open and met Dibs gaze. He stared at me in horror, and yet a faint smile could be traced. I knew exactly how he felt. We managed to get to out feet and find all the guards had been blown backwards by the explosion.

There, standing at the mouth of the madness, were three figures. The smallest, waving madly in out direction. Another with violet hair arching her brow in annoyance. The taller, the one laughing, beamed down at us. He leapt towards us and pulled a tattered piece of clothing from behind him and threw it at me.

"Zim?" Dib gasped.

"Silence, Dib-worm!" he spat, "I noticed that I had accidently stolen the Amy's jacket-clothing-thingy. That is the reason I am here... now I leave you!"

"What? Seriously?" I cried in desperation.

"AMY-CAKES!" GIR rushed to embrace me, which I returned instantly.

"Shut it, Zim!" Gaz spat, glaring at the green pilot, "Get moving you two, I'm missing a Game-Slave convention for this."

Zim shuddered at her words, but there was a glint in his eye I hadn't seem before.

"Uh... what she said..."


	11. Chapter 11: Flying Lessons

The next thing I knew, were running. The explosion had bought us plenty of time so we managed to get a head start. We ducked around corners and avoided collapsing debris from the upper levels.

"What did you do to cause this much destruction?" I asked, trying to keep up.

"GIR made a fresh batch of waffles on the way up." Gaz rolled her eyes.

I made a mental note that as soon as we were out of here, never to try any of GIR's cooking. Ever.

"I suppose you think this makes us even now?" Dib spat.

Zim glared towards Dib, "What are you babbling now, Dib human!"

"Don't think for a second that this changes anything!"

"Why Dib-monkey, you misunderstand me. If things are going to change, it'll be by _my_ hand on _my_ terms! And not in your favour either."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dib snapped.

He tripped over a fallen pipe and nearly landed face first in the rubble. Zim swiftly span around and caught Dib by the collar of his coat and hoisted him upwards to eye level.

"It means, Dib, that you're _my_ nemesis and prisoner, if anyone's going to have the pleasure of exterminating you, it's going to be me." he smiled wryly, showing his zipper teeth cunningly.

Dib arched an eyebrow and freed himself from the gasp, "Oh yeah? Bring it on!"

"Your voiced are irritating me, do you want to get out of here or not?" Gaz snapped, reaching up and tugging one of Zims antenna with surprising force.

Zim was pulled backwards and forced to stare her right in the eye, he gulped and pointed upwards with great exaggeration, "Lead the way scary Dib-sister, Sir!"

GIR was placed on my back, holding on more tightly than the last time as we ran. The landing bay wasn't far off. We darted around another corner and down an elevator. The floor rumbled beneath us. I was having the most horrible sense of déjà vu. I begged, no, I prayed that this wasn't going to end the same way as before. No, it wouldn't, I would make sure of that.

At last, the long line of space crafts came into view. A flutter of hope took flight in the pit of my stomach; there was no one around, brilliant! We ran to Zims cruiser that was hidden between two massive army ships. Zim clambered in first and helped me, Gaz and GIR inside. Just as I leant forward to pull Dib inside, the sound of shouting and the thunder of hundreds of footsteps came charging towards us. I shriek of horror escaped me and I pulled Dib upwards with more force. My stomach lurched forward as the ship started whirring into action. We began take off, Dib still hanging out of the craft.

"It had to be you causing problems, didn't it?" Gaz grumbled as she started pulling on Dibs other arm.

"Get in here now or we won't reserve enough air before we leave!" Zim growled, pressing buttons in all directions.

One of the alien invaders made a leap for it and grabbed hold of Dibs leg. With a grunt of effort, Dib managed to kick himself free, but the more he struggled, the more he slipped from my grasp.

"Zim!" I called for help.

"Grrr... GIR, take over the controls!"

For the first time, GIR was drained of all colour and quickly filled with a glowing scarlet, "Yes, my master!"

Zim joined in our struggle to pull Dib into the ship, tugging on his spiked hair. Dib was starting to rise, getting closer to us with every second.

"Quickly, shut the bay doors!" someone below shouted.

Alarms began blaring all around us. In the corner of my eye I could see you only escape route shrinking. GIR had snapped out from his duty mode and was now pressing just one button over and over again, the headlights. My eyes widened in horror, we weren't going to make it!

"Enough of this!" Zim snapped, finally summoning all his strength and hoisting Dib into the ship by his hair.

The two tumbled in a heap and the shields were finally able to snap shut. No one moved, I had to get us out of here, somehow. I pushed GIR out of the way and grasped what looked like a gear stick and forced it forward to full capacity. We were temporarily thrown backwards as the ship slammed forward at top speed. I steered as best as I could, tilting to the left and right. The opening was straight ahead. Getting smaller, but still there. We all cried out at our oncoming target zooming towards us. There was an almighty crash and the ear tearing screech of metal against metal, then... calm. We were out in the vast open of space. I noticed that I hadn't breathed properly since Zim had shown up and allowed myself a gasp of air. We were free. Or so we thought.

The ship was forced to the left as a flash of red light collided with us. I looked through the window and felt my jaw drop as at least five hundred enemy crafts were lined up to shoot right at us. Another flash hit us, sending us into somersaults. I didn't know how to recover a ship from this, or attack. Finally the ship slowed to a stop.

I turned around to face the others. Dib was clutching the arm of a chair, his face turning a sickly yellow/green colour and Zim was wrapping his arms around Gaz' neck with his eyes clenched shut in panic.

"Why doesn't someone else fly this thing?" I offered, holding my hands up and backing away from the controls.

"AGAIN! AGAIN!" GIR cried with glee, jumping on the spot.

Gaz rolled her eyes and punched Zim right in his ribs, or was it his squeedly-squoosh? He grunted and instantly released her. She stormed to the control panel and started adjusting a few of the monitors while pressing a couple of buttons. I had to admit, it looked like she knew what she was doing. More red beams fired into the area, but this time coming from us and hitting the armada.

"She knows how to fly an Irken ship?" I asked, bemused.

"Yeah," said Dib, tidying himself up, he smoothed his hair with a cocky smile, "I don't know _where_ she gets it from."

It was nice to see him recovering okay, Zim too. He scrambled to his feet and pulled down a periscope of some sort and examined it carefully, one of his dark pink eyes closed, the other narrowed in determination.

"North-west!" he demanded, "Hyper drive! The ZIM commands you!"

Gaz rolled her eyes and reluctantly obeyed, it unnerved me that she wanted to stay and blow up more ships, but I ignored it. She swerved the ship around and flicked a switch before slamming her fist down on a large blue button. The air was ripped from my lungs and my back slammed back into one of the chairs. My body was being pressed into the seat, my vision fading with blurred images zooming past.

"Doom doom doom-doom-doom DOOM!" GIR sang loudly, laughing ever now and again.

I didn't know what the hell was going on. We could have been upside down and under water right now for all I could tell. Then, just as quickly as it had started, it was over. The air poured back into my lungs and I fell forward, gasping. My vision returned and I was finally able to move. It wasn't just me, everyone was trying to gather their energy and senses. I could hear someone throwing up, I think it was Zim.

"Okay," he gasped, wiping his mouth with his gloved hand, "we've lost them in hyper-space, it'll take them ages to find us now... Now, I drive."

We drifted through space for hours. I couldn't shake the feeling that we were going to be caught again at any moment, or worse, that this was all in my head and I was still in the cell. But I tried to ignore it, we were safe.

For the most part, no one spoke. Occasionally Dib and Zim would exchange looks of hatred or GIR would sing some tune, but apart from that, just silence. At long last, Dib broke the awkwardness.

"So, what made you come back Zim? And don't give us any rubbish about returning Amy's jacket!"

Zim darted his eyes uneasily, "I, uh, The Dib-sister made me do it and uh... GIR wanted more of those cakes and, uh..." beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

Dib folded his arms triumphantly, "What's the matter space-boy? Starting to _care_ about the 'pathetic' human species?"

"HA! So you admit you're race is pathetic!"

"What? NO! That's not what I meant!"

"You're voices are stupid!" Gaz snapped from her chair.

"Okay, I'll handle this," I told her and made my way to the two bickering enemies, "Dib, he saved us, just accept it for what it is and let it go. Zim, thank you, now you too accept it and let it go, okay?"

There was an awkward moment where both boys stared at me in confusion, I shrugged and smiled at the pair.

"LIAR!" Zim cried suddenly, pointing at me.

"She didn't say anything..." Dib muttered.

"LIAR!" he changed the direction of his point to Dib instead.

"Man, Zim just shut up!"

They were at it again. I threw my arms in the air and chose to let them get on with it. Clearly this battle had gone on long before I was on the scene and I was in no way able to change it now. I sighed with exhaustion as I returned to my seat next to Gaz. She glanced up from her game console long enough give me a rare smile.

"Very impressive..." she said sarcastically.

"What really made Zim come back?" I asked, curiously.

She shrugged, "Who knows? All I did was head to his house asking where you and Dib were and there he was, already setting up for take off and 'demanded' I came along. More like he dragged me along..."

I was smiling to myself, actually happy for the first time in over a week.


	12. Chapter 12: Promises Kept

More hours crept by and I was starting to feel tired again. Me and Dib had gorged ourselves on the food and water supplies until I was sure we were going to throw up. It was good to eat and drink again. In honesty, I was sure I might have accidently eaten one of GIR's waffles when soap suds started forming in the corner of my mouth, but I didn't care. At this point, food was food.

"Oooooh, what's that?" GIR asked, jumping and pointing by the window.

We all gathered around and a shriek of laughter escaped me. It was home. Earth, we were actually coming up to our planets atmosphere! We were home! Before I could stop myself, I had grasped Dibs hand and beaming at him. I realised what I was doing and snapped my hand away, blushing madly.

The ride back into the atmosphere and into our neighbourhood was not comfortable. The heat was almost unbearable but I gritted my teeth through it, it was worth it in the end. In a matter of minutes, we were landing inside the roof of Zims house.

"How in the name of Irk is your house fixed? It was all rubble last I saw of it!" I asked, stepping out of the ship.

"Computer made the modifications and re-built in my absence." Zim explained.

We made out way out into the front lawn where Gaz pushed past us.

"I'm going home." she said bluntly, pulling her Game-Slave out from her pocket.

I noticed Zim's confused yet fascinated expression as he watched her leave. There it was again, that little glint in his eye. Maybe I was just imagining it, but then again... Hmm, him and Gaz, I've seen stranger...

The look on Zims face reminded me of something. It reminded me of the anger I felt for him, but also the sort of friendship too. I had to do it, it was burning inside of me and I had to let it go. I couldn't help it!

"OW! What the Irk was that? Did an asteroid hit Zim?" Zim cried, clutching his cheek.

No, it was no asteroid. It was my fist. Dib laughed and gave me a round of applause while GIR stared at me in awe.

"That's for leaving us and having the cheek to wave!" I spat, but then I softened my expression and started gently stroking his feelers, "And that's for saving us, thank you."

He slouched slightly and nudged his head further into my hand and then snapped himself out of it, "No more, filthy human!"

"Oh I see, you'd rather me give it a sharp tug, like Gaz does?" I asked playfully, winking.

Zims face flushed while Dibs burned.

"What's that mean?" Dib demanded.

"Nothing." me and Zim said in unison, me calm and coy, him loud and desperate.

"Be gone with you! Zim has important matters to tend to and I've wasted enough time with you worm-monkeys!"

He rushed into his house, dragging GIR behind him. I had to laugh, he was so over-dramatic, it was brilliant. From inside we could hear the muffled cries of triumph.

"_My Tallest! I've passed your test! Now the mission will continue as planned, Earth will me OURS!"_

My jaw dropped and Dib rubbed his temples, "He's really something, isn't he?" I grinned in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's one word for him..."

I chose to walk Dib back to his house, we didn't talk much on the way, we were both exhausted so it made sense. I noticed that the flicker of hope in my stomach still hadn't gone away, but I couldn't call it hope anymore. I didn't really know what to call it, but it was stronger now it was just the two of us. Hmm... I stopped at the front door.

"You're not coming in?" he asked, adjusting his glasses.

I shook my head, "I'd better get going, my mum's probably worried sick..."

He nodded, understanding.

"I'm... glad you're okay." he muttered, blushing.

"Yeah... you too." I swallowed hard, "Thanks, for keeping your promise. You brought me home."

"Well," he huffed, "I didn't really but..."

"Oh shut up, big head!"

"My head's not bi - "

I didn't let him finish. I swiftly stepped forward and placed my lips on his. He widened his eyes in shock before letting them close, letting me continue. I pulled back in surprise. What was I doing? Dib was my best friend, when did I starting thinking about him like that? Now it was my turn to blush. I backed away, leaving him smiling like some goofy idiot, but a cute goofy idiot.

"Thanks again, I'll uh, see you tomorrow, yeah?" I stammered, biting my lip nervously.

"Uh... Yeah, sure... Okay..." he nodded, not really sure what to do next.

I smiled and waved before breaking into a run. I couldn't believe I had just done that! What was wrong with me? No, forget about it and deal with it in the morning, for now, there's things to do.

It was true that Zim was the one who had brought us back, but Dib was still there and that was as good as anything. I didn't care what way you looked at it, to me, he still kept his promise. Now I had to keep mine. It was late and dark, but I knew where I was going. I didn't stop running until I made it to a large building right in the middle to the town. Membrane labs.

The guard was asleep thank god, so I managed to slip past undetected. As for the actual building, that was going to be more difficult. But then again, after all the stuff I'd been through, I wasn't giving up that easy now. I found a loose air vent and pushed myself inside. I was sure that I could feel my heart vibrating the walls of the vest, but I didn't care. I carried on. It was dark and cold, a breeze flowing from one of the fans was icy and made my arms numb. I passed a lot of rooms, each one filled with stacks of papers, loud machinery and bubbling liquids. I'd never been inside an actual lab before, well, not a human one anyway...

Just ahead, there was a booming voice that was giving orders left right and centre. I flinched at first, but forced myself to carry on, there was no way I was turning back now. I edged myself along until I found a gap in the metalwork. I could just make out a tall man in a long white lab coat and bulging eye goggles. He had a long black spike for hair on his head hat looked oddly familiar. There was only one man who could have hair like that. The man who was the father of a certain big head. It turns out, Professor Membrane was alone and he was giving himself orders. Well, at least it made sense as to why Dib was always talking to himself...

There was a groan from beneath my and I found myself falling as the vent collapsed. I tumbled to the ground and landed a few feet away from Membrane who, by this point, had dropped whatever he was working on and was towering over me. I was prepared to get kicked out, but instead I was greeted with this:

"AHA! A fan of mine! Well, what do you need signing and then please get out." he boomed, I presumed he was smiling but I couldn't see, half of his face was hidden by his collar.

"Um, actually I'm a friend of your kids, Dib and Gaz." I explained, sheepishly.

"Ah yes, son and daughter! What have they done this time, Dib hasn't been raising the dead again, has he?"

Wow, I'd have to ask Dib about that one... No, wait, I was here on serious grounds. Membrane honestly had no clue that his children had been missing for so long? This was more serious that I thought.

"I hate to be disrespectful, Professor, but there's something I need to talk to you about..."


	13. Chapter 13: It can't be the End!

When I woke up, I was stunned to realise that it was gone noon already. I slowly put together the evens from last night. I remembered explaining how Gaz and Dib needed their father around more and that it wasn't fair to force them to raise themselves. At first, he was adamant that nothing was wrong. But I explained how they felt, or rather how Dib felt, that he didn't care. After what seemed like hours of explaining, Membrane finally agreed with me. I had managed to avoid all mention of alien abduction and attempted rescue, but I did say that they had been missing. He was really beating himself up about it. I felt horrible, but it had to be done. Children need their parents, even if it is just once in a while. He drove me home and then told me he was going to take a day off work to be with them. I was a little annoyed that after all that, he was only going to take a day off, but it was a start at least. I watched him drive off before charging into my own house. My mum started crying as she embraced me while my little sister started laughing with joy, clinging to my leg. I'd never been so happy to see them.

I tried to remember the excuse I had given. It was obvious she wasn't going to believe that I was abducted by aliens, so I told her I went to stay with some friends but got lost on the way there and back. It was lame, it was stupid and it was almost as bad an excuse as aliens, but she didn't question it. She was just glad to have me home. In honestly, I had never been happier.

My door creaked open and mum entered holding a big tray filled with food, it smelled beautiful!

"Amy, there's something we need to talk about..." she started, "There's no point in telling lies anymore, I thought about what you said and I know you didn't get lost."

I waited, not wanting to give anything away. What was she getting at? How had she known?

"You ran away because you're upset about the move, aren't you?" she was crying.

"Oh god, no! No, I love it here, honestly!"

She shook her head, "Please, no more lies Amy, I know that you hate it here. So I've quit my job, we're moving back to Wales in a weeks time."

"What kind of trickery is this?" Zim snapped as I explained, "Is there a malfunction in your mother unit?"

I was devastated, I couldn't hold it together as I told everyone. I had gathered Dib, GIR, Zim and Gaz in my living room to explain things properly.

"I didn't know you cared so much..." I said with e hint of sarcasm, "I just wanted to say good-bye, just think of it as one less enemy for you to fight."

He folded his arms, "I told you before, Zim does not think of you as an enemy, not like the Dib, but I cannot bring myself to call you an ally..."

"Then how about a frenemy? I little bit of both. I think you're a good friend and you're good for a fight too, how's that?" I offered, holding out my hand.

He took it gingerly and shook it, "Agreed, human frenemy!"

I handed over my memory stick with all of the hidden levels of Game-Slave 1 and 2 with demos of 3 to Gaz as a good-bye present. She took it, but she was unnaturally hesitant.

"You don't... have to leave... right?" she asked, her voice strained.

"Yeah, maybe we can talk to your mom, I'm sure that if she saw how happy you were here then -"

"I've tried Dib, it's no use. She's already quit her job. There's no way we can stay if she can't even work."

His hands clenched into fists, "That's so unfair!"

I agreed. I'd hated the idea of moving so far away, and now I'd had some of the greatest adventures of my life, and now any chance of bigger adventure were being stripped from me. I only had six more days left here, then I'd be gone. I'd never see Dib, Gaz, Zim or GIR again, I'd even miss sitting in Ms. Bitters class learning about how we're all doomed! Why couldn't mum see, I was happy.

"Can't you just tell her the truth about why you were missing?" asked Dib, desperately.

I arched my brow, "I think you know better than anyone why that's not going to work."

"Fair point..."

Zim allowed himself a smirk.

"I'm going to miss you all so much, I've never had friends like you before."

Gaz looked away and tried to return to her game, but she gave up and threw it to the side. Dib locked his eyes on me, not wanting to miss any part of me.

"I'll fix this, Amy, I promise."

I shook my head, "Don't make promises you can't keep, Dib, it's not fair."

"I'm going to keep it." he said, determined, "I promise I'll fix this."

I nodded to keep him happy, but I didn't believe him for a second, there was nothing that anyone could do. I gave them my good-byes. I wasn't going to be in skool anymore, so I wasn't going to be seeing them very often. I knew was being blunt with them, but it was better that way. No mess, no hassle, I would be out of their lives. I'd be forgotten.

I picked up GIR in his little dog suit and handed him a box of cakes from the kitchen, I had to give him one last hug before I let go.

"Amy-Cakes, stay?" GIR asked, tilting his head, I couldn't bring myself to answer him.

"Maybe you can visit me in Zims ship at some point?"

I was deliberately trying to get them to leave because I was on the brink of tears at any moment. I think Gaz got the hint because she got to her feet first.

"I'm bored, let's go."

She grabbed Dib by his coat and Zim by his feeler, dragging them backwards towards the door. As she passed me, she gave me one of her rare smiles, to which I returned. That was more than enough of a good-bye from her.

"Wait! How do you plan on travelling?" Zim called after me.

"Plane, in six days time." I answered, "Why?"

He grinned innocently, but not _that_ innocently, "No reason."

I smiled as I caught Dib eyeing him suspiciously. The door closed behind them as GIR sprinted into the street, half laughing manically, half sobbing hysterically. I hoped they never changed.

The days past and I barely spoke to mum. I know it was childish and I know that she was only doing what she thought was right. But I couldn't help being angry with her. I was sick of trying to persuade her to change her mind. I even hit below the belt a few times in saying that it wasn't fair on my sister, saying it was just going to mess her around. That wasn't fair, but I was getting desperate.


	14. Chapter 14: Grounded

All too quickly, the moving day arrived and we had finished packing. I took one final look around my room and felt so small in the suddenly empty space. From my window I could see Zims house, now seeming so far away. It may have seemed pointless and depressing, but I gave myself one final tour of the house. I ended in the kitchen, and received the shock of my life.

"Yes, I see, yeah..." Zim muttered, nodding at my mum at the kitchen table and dressed in his sloppy disguise.

"Oh, Amy your, um, friend, is here to see you." mum said, smiling weakly.

"Zim? What are you doing here?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Why's he green?" my sister asked, invading some serious personal space and trying to sit on his lap.

"Don't be cheeky!" mum said, shocked, "I'm sorry, Zim..."

I bit my tongue to stop myself from laughing. You could tell she was itching to find out too, but was too polite to ask herself. Zim kept darting his eyes back towards me and my sister, trying to edge himself away from her wide eyes.

"It's, uh, it's a skin condition. Completely harmless, and, er, do you wish to sit here?" he asked my sister, getting to his feet and letting her slip in his place.

I smirked, did kids really make him nervous?

"But his puppy's green too!" she insisted.

GIR was here? Right on time, he came running out from the table and started nuzzling against my sisters legs.

"Yeah your parents dyed his fur so that you didn't feel out of place, right Zim?" I said, raising my eyebrows at him.

He didn't seem to get it, "Heh? Oh, right yeah... whatever..."

Mum looked suspiciously, but let it go, she was used to my choice in friends being... odd to say the least. I mean she'd met Dib enough times. That was mean; I take it back... sort of.

"Zim was just saying how he was going to wave us off."

"Really?" I asked, eyed narrowing.

He smirked, there was something not quite right about that look, but I couldn't put my finger on it though, "Really, and I expect the Dib and the scary one to visit too."

"The scary one?" asked my sister, nervously grabbing Zims hand.

He tried to cover his grimace and held himself firm, "Uh, the Dib-sister."

"Gaz." I explained.

Sure enough, within minutes, there was a loud series of knocked from the front door. Zim answered it, casually stepping to the side allowing Dib to run straight into the kitchen. He stopped as he saw me and my family. He was bright red from running and panting for breath.

"Great! You haven't left yet!" he gasped.

"Dib, come and sit down, what's wrong?" Mum offered, getting him some water.

He downed it in one and tried to breathe again normally. I couldn't understand a word he was saying. Gaz casually strolled in and leant against the door frame.

"Airports on fire." she said, bluntly.

All of our eyes widened in shock. I switched on the TV, which came with the house so we didn't pack it up, and turned to the news channel. The images revealed the airport in ruins, fire-fighters scattered throughout the area trying their best to extinguish any remaining embers. An announcer explained that a fire had started within the building and that no one was hurt, but the cause of fire was still unknown.

"Hmm... Shame, looks like you can't go anywhere now..." Zim mumbled, wide eyed and hiding a smirk.

My jaw dropped. Dib stared at him in horror, his arm twitching to point accusingly at him. I was stunned, please tell me he didn't have anything to do with this? Gaz however, was looking impressed.

"What're we going to do now?" Mum said, exasperated, "That was out flight!"

"Can't we just stay here? I like it here..." my sister said, leaning against Zim.

"No, love, we've already sorted the paperwork. Oh my god, we've got no home, we've got no flight, I've got no job... What're we going to do?" Mum was close to tears, if my friends weren't there she's be in floods by now.

Dib snapped himself back to reality and pulled his sleeve up to reveal his communicator. He tapped in a few buttons and vanished back outside. I could hear him talking to someone, but I couldn't make out to who or what was being said. Mum went back into the kitchen and starting calling people who could help, or rather who she hoped would help.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" I asked Zim, shoving him, "You could have killed someone!"

"You dare question the amazing ZIM! I knew what I was doing, I've been handling explosives since before you were born!" he eyes my sister smiling at him, "Why does the Amy-sister smeet stare at Zim so?"

"She likes you, for whatever reason, you idiot! She's young, she'll learn. How did you do it?" I spat, pulling my sister into my arms.

"WAFFLES!" GIR cried with glee, before covering his mouth and pretending to bark.

"Puppy talks?" my sister gasped.

I rolled my eyes, "No, he was just barking. Zim I can't believe you did that!"

I shut my mouth and mum re-entered the room, shaking her head. Clearly things hadn't gone well. She explained that we can't get a flight at any other airport and we cannot get refunds either. The house is already in line for a new buyer so we can't move back in and her ex-boss won't answer his phone. Perfect. Zim was adamant he hadn't done anything wrong and GIR was blissfully unaware, having his tummy tickled my sister.

Dib returned, looking pleased with himself. I looked at him questioningly while Gaz raised an eyebrow. He winked and then turned to glare at Zim, indicating the TV. I didn't know what was going on but I was starting to get very agitated.

There was a knock at the door and Dib ran to answer it. I was sure that there was a thud as my jaw hit the ground for the third time that day. Professor Membrane strolled into the living room and introduced himself to my mum. What the hell was going on now? Wow, he was still wearing the lab coat and goggles...

"Family of sons friend!" he announced, "I've just been informed of the local news and understand you are without solution. Allow me to be of service!"

My ears were ringing, didn't he ever lower his voice?

"I have a job opening in my laboratory and think that it would be perfect for your situation! Plus I can play you in advance to sort out your housing troubles!"

Mum was speechless, "I'm not qualified to work in a lab, Professor," she stammered, "But thank you so much for the offer."

"What are you qualified for?" he demanded.

"She's a child-minder and has teaching qualifications!" I interjected.

"Perfect! You can work in the laboratory day care unit!"

It was such a whirlwind. Within the space of an hour, mum had a job and we were unpacking our things again. I really wasn't sure how it had happened so quickly. One minute they were discussing jobs and the next he was actually _handing_ my mum money! He was quite the celebrity in this town, so maybe that helped, but still, it seemed a little too good to be true. But I was told not to look a gift horse in the mouth, what was a gift horse anyway?

By that evening, it was as if nothing had happened. I spoke to mum about it and even she admitted that it was perfect. We had a proper talk that night, like one we hadn't had in a long time. I really felt close to her again. I explained that I really didn't run away, and that I loved it here, to which she agreed that it was an amazing place to live. I was so happy, we were staying here. Home.


	15. Chapter 15: A side is Chosen

The next morning, I made my way to Dibs house. He answered the door and smiled shyly as he let me in. I asked him if it was him that had called his dad. He nodded.

"Well, yeah, I mean, you got my dad to spend more time with us... and I did promise I'd find a way to fix it for you."

"Dib Membrane, you are amazing." I sighed, grinning at him.

"What? And the genius of ZIM did nothing?"

We both span around to see Zim climbing in through the window with GIR not far behind.

"You burnt down an airport you alien-menace!" Dib cried.

"What's your point?"

"Okay, stop it, right now!" I snapped.

Both of them jumped at my harsh words and stared at me. Even Gaz glanced up from her game to see what happened next.

"You both did what you could to get me to say and it worked. Thank you both of you. Now no one was hurt in the fire and everything turned out okay, so can we please just let this one go?"

They both turned to glare at each other in a hatred based glare. I instinctively took a step forwards, ready to separate them if they tried to make a move.

"Idiots..." Gaz mumbled.

"Amy, he's an alien arsonist!"

"Amy, he's an insane earth-monkey!"

"Amy-cakes!" GIR cried, throwing his hands in the air.

I rubbed my temple in exasperation, "You know, you two are more alike then you think..." I muttered, smiling to myself.

They looked at me questioningly, but I didn't elaborate. I'm pretty sure Gaz knew that I was on about as she smirked and went back to her game.

"Okay, enough is enough." Dib sighed, "Amy, you've been helping me since we first met to find out what we could about Zim, you've seen what he's like and what he's capable of, why do you still see him as a friend?"

"More like why do you put up with his human loonies!" Zim rolled his eyes.

"No! She's on my side, not some space-boys!"

"No, she's assisting my mission!"

"Amy, pick a side already!" Gaz groaned, glaring at us from her seat, "I'm this close to finishing this level and if I fail because I'm being distracted by their whining I swear you will all suffer a fate worse than the most internal of nightmares."

"I really don't want to choose."

Was it me or had the room developed a sudden chill. I nodded and found that I was only able to breathe when she looked away. Wow she really was scary... But now I was faced with a tough decision.

"I think of you both as friends, just in different ways." I explained, "Zim, you're eccentric and funny even when you're not trying. I really admire your determination and you never let anything stop you, and you may try to come across as this big shot tough guy but deep down you're actually really sweet. Dib, you're kind and honest and you don't let anyone stop you from trying to achieve your goal. You're quirky and fun to be around and you were my first friend when I arrived here, and I do really like you."

The two relished in their complements before waiting for my final answer. This was killing me. What do I do? If I went with Dib, I'd be hunting Zim every day, but also be having adventures discovering the paranormal and the extraordinary, and maybe even discover some more about each other... But if I chose to go with Zim, I'd defiantly lose Dib as a friend and be expected to enslave my own kind, but I'd be flying through the stars and taking part in extraterrestrial matters along the galaxy. Pros and cons were equally balanced. I was stuck. But a choice had to be made.

I sighed, "Okay, I've chosen whose side I'm going to be on."

The waited, breath baited.

"I think that if I'm going to be on anyone's side, which I disagree with by the way, but if I really have to... I would be on..."

Here we go, prepare for disgust and outrage.

"GIR's side." I said, allowing him to jump onto my back with glee.

The two boys stared back at me in horror, "WHAT?" the cried in unison.

I smirked, "Well, GIR likes the two of you, and he's helped you both out from time to time. He doesn't see the two of you as sides to be picked, he just enjoys being in either's company, having fun, and that seems like a pretty good place to be all things considered."

They were gobsmacked. I didn't blame them. Some might say that it was a cop-out decision, but I could never choose. They were both too special to me. I did really like them and care about them both, but like I said before, in different ways. No one has ever had a go at GIR for it before, so it's not fair to change the rules for me.

"No, that's not fair!" Dib cried.

"Deceiver!" Zim yelled.

"You never said I couldn't do that!" I pointed out, "And my choice has been made. Dib, I'll help you with your studies, but I'm not going to put Zim in danger of being exposed either. Plus, someone's got to be on the sidelines making sure the two of you don't beat each other up too much!"

The pair of them fought with their frustrations for a long time. Each one trying to change my mind but it wasn't working. If GIR was in the middle, so was I. That way I managed to keep both friendships and get twice the adventure. Helping an alien race while also protecting my own. The best of both, you could say.

"YAY I WIN!" GIR cried, waving madly.


	16. Chapter 16: The End?

It had been almost a month since I had made my choice and I had to say, it had been brilliant. Some days I'd hand out with Dib and help him break into Zims base to gather Irken information, others I'd be protecting Zim from the rain and keeping an eye on GIR for him while he was working on his plans for world conquest. Although, he had gotten pretty relaxed about it lately, more interested in setting traps for Dib than anything else. Like Dib had come to realise that Zim wasn't all that bothered on taking over the planet now, and focused on exposing the alien instead.

Even the two had gotten used to my being on the fence in the battle. We were all content, in our own way. I was more than happy to help out the two while they were more than happy to beat the living juice out of each other. It was an odd set up, but that seemed to fit well with us.

One day, me and Dib were talking in the park about the possibility of one of the students in the class below being part vampire, Gaz sitting near us on her game and sipping her water bottle, when out of nowhere, Zim jumped out and launched a miniature missile at Dibs head. It bounced off and landed lifelessly on the ground.

"And that was...?" I left the question hang there.

"Curse this futile human equipment!" he spat, throwing the device on the ground.

"It's not real Zim, it's a toy gun, and the bullets are foam." Dib shook his head, mockingly.

"Zim knows that!" he said nervously, "Zim was just target practicing!"

"Awe, you okay?" I asked Dib, seeing the red mark left on his temple.

"Yeah, no damage." he smiled, locking eyes with me.

I tilted his head forward and kissed the mark gently, sending the rest of his face into a deep blushing scarlet. I blushed myself, I hadn't meant to do that. Oh god what the hell was I doing?

I bit my lip and turned away, Zim had been observing us with great interest. I watched as he edged his way closer to Gaz and arched his brow. There was that glint in his eyes, even through the plastic lenses you could see it. For a moment, she looked taken aback and, dare I say it, shy. But she quickly recovered by forcing her water bottle in his direction, soaking him and sending him screaming in pain as the water burnt his skin. I pulled out my emergency back and tossed him a towel.

Lately I'd taken to carry an emergency bag for moments like this. Towels and an extra wig and lenses for Zim, spare glasses and extra spy equipment for Dib. Including a few personal items for my own emergencies. I had to say, it had come in handy more than once or twice.

"She's not going to protect you forever, Zim! One day I'll expose you for the menace your are!" Dib declared, getting to his feet.

"And one day you'll find it's not her you need to worry about!" Zim returned, sneaking a glance in Gaz' direction.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Zim wins!"

"We weren't fighting!"

"LIAR!"

"Get back here space-boy!"

"Too late, Dib-filth!"

I rolled my eyes as the vanished further into the park, throwing dirt and whatever they would get their hands on at each other. They were like a pair of children, but they were mine, and I didn't care. I glanced over at Gaz and was about to ask her about her little moment with Zim, but she cut me short by forcing the water bottle in my mouth.

"Not a word."

"I promise."

I returned the bottle and nodded, grinning. Turning around, I noticed that they were gone. Well, I'd better catch up if I wanted to be part of another adventure. I ran and couldn't help but glance back at Gaz, man, Dib was not going to be happy when he found out about this. Not that I would tell him, it wasn't my place. Plus, I never break a promise.

As I caught up with the pair, now rolling among the dirt and me diving in to separate them, I couldn't help but wonder. I wasn't naive enough to think that I alone could change people, I wasn't a miracle worker, but I did wonder, what would happen if they actually realised how similar they were. Would they become friends? Would Zim make a move with Gaz? Would she kill him if he tried? Would I stop being such a weirdo around Dib?

I honestly had no answer for any of those questions. But for now, I was happy. Happy being in the middle and being open to whatever came my way. I never thought that moving to a new country could be so much... fun. And what was coming up next?

I couldn't wait to find out!


End file.
